Eres MIA
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Dallas regresa pero Austin tiene que marcar lo que es suyo y más cuando se trata de Ally. Lemmon. Por Dios! ya se que deben oensar que soy una pervertida a estas alturas lol pero bueno... Lee y deja tu review gracias.


Bueno otra de mis perversiones... Natalia! amiga lo siento! enserio eh querido actualizar el fin de Dez & Ally pero intente y aún no se me ocurre nada! Pero para compensar te escribi esto! Espero si leas M y te guste jeje.

* * *

Disclaimer: No tengo Austin & Ally ni nada que reconozcan. Y mi vida NO es un asco (notese mi sarcasmo leo-jasper-ilove-vampires hahaha ok ya no molesto pero tu subes el ánimo.)

Ally P.O.V.

Dallas habia regresado a trabajar al centro comercial pero solo nos saludabamos ya que no teniamos mucho tiempo. Aunque Austin habia estado un poco raro... no sé como si estuviera molesto.

Eran como las 6 p.m. y habia salido de Sonic Boom. Pero al fin después de de casi 6 meses volvia a ver a Dallas y bueno aún me gustaba un poco.

-¡Hey Ally!

-¡Dallas que bueno verte!

-Lo mismo digo.

Me levante de mi mesa y nos saludamos con un abrazo amistoso. Estuvimos un buen rato conversando pero ya era tarde y ambos teniamos que irnos.

-Ally fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

-Sí a mi también me gusto.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa éro alguien tomo mi brazo.

-¡Ally!

-Oh. Hola Austin.

-¿Por qué vas solo a tu casa?

-Bueno es que mi padre tuvo que viajar para seleccionar instrumentos.

-¡No debes ir sola! Ire contigo.

-Claro.- Austin seguía raro un poco enojado.

Camino más rápido y yo iba a su lado hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Sí gracias.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Estabas con Dallas.

-Sí charlamos un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno esque somos amigos Austin...

-Ya era de noche pudo ser peligroso.

-¿Qué? Estaba con él.

-¡Yo sé! Pero él no me agrada.

-Austin no nesesito tu permiso, solo hablamos.

-¿De qué?

-No debo darte explicaciones.

-¿Aún te gusta?

-Sí un poco.

-¿Pero comó?

-¡Austin! Él solo es mi amigo, así como Dez y tú.

-Pero Dez es diferente a él lo conozco Ally.

-¿Y a Dallas no?

-Bueno sí... pero...

-¿Entonces? Por que solo comimos juntos y además estabamos hablando ¿Sabes? No era tan tarde y conozco el camino pero no enti...

A este punto había empezado a hablar rápidamente y queria seguir pero Austin me detuvo por que puso sus manos en mis caderas firmemente y comenzo a besarme. Después de que comprendí que pasaba le respondí el beso. Se separo un poco sin aliento.

-¿Aún te gusta Dallas?

-Bueno es que...

No me dio tiempo de contestar por que denuevo me estava besando. Pero la verdad esque no me gustaba tanto Dallas solo me agrada como mi amigo secretamente me gusta Austin.

El beso empezo a subir de tono y sus manos ya no estaban en un solo lugar si no que se movian por mis costados. El beso era más bien con desesperación al igual que sus manos como si de algun modo encontraran alivio con cada poco de mi piel que tocaran. Se movio un poco para verme a los ojos y yo solo respondí atrayendolo más a mi.

Sus manos estaban ahora por debajo de mi blusa y empezaban a acariciar mi vientre hasta que subieron un poco hasta llegar a mis senos. Austin me cargo y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

Seguía caminando por la habitación mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca. Después de subir las escaleras me pego a la pared más cercana y ahora estaba acariciando mi trasero. Moví mis manos por debajo de su camiseta hasta sus abs. Pero su boca también se movio a mi cuello y cuando dejo un pequeño chupón en el punto más sensible mis uñas rastrearon sus musculos, emitio un pequeño gruñido y me pego más a la pared habriendo mis piernas y restrego su erección en mi sexo.

Al fin llegamos a mi cuarto y me tiro suavemente contra la cama. Él estaba encima de mi besando mi pecho hasta que me quito la blusa y safo mi bracier con los dientes para despues ir directamente hasta mis cenos mordio mi pezón mientras que en el otro su experta mano lo pellizco.

Baje mis manos hasta la orilla de su camiseta y se la logre quitar, acaricie su musculosa espalda. Su pierna se movio entre mis piernas abriedolas más mientras el besaba mi hombro. Llegue a la orilla de su pantalon pero su cinturlon no se safaba así que sin querer solo rosaba su miembro. Agarro mi mano fuertemente y la puso para que sintiera su erección; instintivamente aprete el agarre y él gimió suavemente.

-Ally.

Su voz era muy ronca por lo exitado que estaba y yo no me quedaba atras. Me sente un momento y lo puse abajo. Seguí mi recorido y desabotone su pantalon, los baje lentamente y con ellos deje un rastro de besos por todo su abdomen hasta que llegue a su pene. Obviamente estaba muy éxitado... Pero era ahora o nunca.

Pase mi lengua por la base y es se retorcio en la cama, lami lentamente una vena que sobresalia y arqueo su espalda.

-No pares.

Lo introduci casi por completo en mi boca y descubrí un poco de mis dientes, seguía gimiendo y cuando subí la cabeza para verlo tenia la cabeza hacia atras y los ojos serrados. Sabía que estab a cerca. Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que termino en mi boca. Se levanto y me puso abajo de él otra vez safo rápidamente mi falda con la ropa interior y sin pensarlo dos veces su boca empezo a besar mi feminidad su lengua jugaba con mi clitorís y uno de su dedos entro en mi. No pude respirar y me consentre solamente en sentir. Metia y sacaba su de de mi. Pero su lengua me penetro con fuerza mientras una de sus manos separaba mis piernas, con la otra metio dos dedos en mi haciendo circulos. La sensación era increíble.

-Austin... ah! no te de-tengas.

Sus dedos entraban en mi más fuerte y su lengua hacia circulos en mi vagina. Empeze a sentir un hormigue en el vientre hasta que llegue al orgasmo.

Se levanto con impetu y se coloco un condón aunque mi padre me habia obligado a tomar anticonceptivos.

Sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura y me empezo a penetrar con suavidad, hasta que llego a mi himen.

-Despacio.

-Si te duele demasiado dimelo.

-Austin, te amo.

-Yo igual Ally. Perdón por no haberlo decho antes.

Siguio penetrandome hasta que mi himen se rompio. Dolio un poco pero paso, entonces empezo a penetrarme con una secuencia de dentro, fuera.

-Más rápido.

Austin me atrajo más a él y sus embestidas fueron más profundas.

-Ally tú me perteneces.

-Por completo.

-Quiero que recuerdes que estuve dentro de ti.

Seguimos con la frecuencia que llebavamos hasta que llegamos a dos orgasmos seguidos.

Intentavamos recuperar las respiraciones y Austin seguía dentro de mi y me movio para que quedara encima de él.

-¿Te gusta Dallas aún?

-Pues... no estoy segura... ¿Sabes? es muy dulce.

Ambos nos reimos un poco.

-Puedo cambiar eso.

-¿Comó?

-Siente.

Me levanto un poco y me dejo caer en su miembro de nuevo y se movio consiensudamente.

* * *

La verdad no me gusto mucho como me quedo pero bueno... Gracias por leer porfavor dejame un review y alegrame el día. ^_^


End file.
